


[podfic] Pilots Get It Up Faster

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Series: [podfic] Seduction by Winglet [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, feeble innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Pilots Get It Up Faster' by <b>flawedamythyst</b> read aloud.</p><p>“Oh,” said Martin in a tone of voice that usually signalled the sighting of some obscure vintage aeroplane. “You're Tony Stark.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pilots Get It Up Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pilots Get It Up Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282179) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



## Stream

## Duration

20mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Rocketeer_ by **Far East Movement ft. Ryan Tedder**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?aeebybg9d9bh9dk)(10MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/x-over/pilots.mp3)(12MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> New headcannon accepted. Well, actually Tony Stark and anyone works. Because he's Tony Stark. But this particularly, because YES, Cabin Pressure!


End file.
